White Butterfly Black
by ChibiPencil
Summary: The year is 2009. Times have changed but humans are still wicked,wicked things. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing!!

* * *

The year is 2009.

President Al Gore,running for two consecutive terms,has just given the reins of leadership over to the President Barack Obama.

The former President gives his predecessor a firm hand shake with a sincere smile.

Gore wishes Obama the best. Balloons drop. 'Times they are a Changing" plays loudly in the background.

* * *

She turns the corner down the hall and throws open her locker. An avalanche of papers,individual sized sweet snacks, and books come tumbling out on to the floor.

"Crap!" she curses in her mousy voice scrambling to pile all of the mess back in. She scans the pages briefly with blue eyes before stuffing the rejects away in the locker.

"WTF,where is it??"scanning the mess with surprising speed that,if was applied properly,could have avoided this dilemma but Billie was too lazy.

"MWAHA!" she cried triumphantly as she held up a piece of pink stationary. She shoved the rest back in,slamming the locker door a few times to make it stay shut.

Billie raced back down the hallway back to her classroom.

She ran up to her teacher who was in the middle of telling the class about the historic significance of this day,but failed as the young teens were much more interested in not having class and chatting with one another.

"What is it Ms. Holiday?" the older,thin African American woman asked glaring at the pink and yellow stationary with little white rabbits hopping around the border.

"It's my thesis!"she said sounding very proud.

"Your-" the teacher balked. "One page..? That's not a thesis, it's not what I asked for,Billie."

"No! It's all there! All 2000 words of it!"Billie quickly responded pointing at the fine lines across the page. "I used this special pen from art class that writes reeeally little,so it'd all fit ,because I ran out of paper,but this stationary is waaaay cuter to look at anyway! I'm sorry it's late! It's actually very good I'm sure I'll get a B+ easy!"

"How am I supposed to read this Billie?" the long suffering Mrs. Miller asked squinting at the fine print over her spectacles.

"You just have to have good eye si-" Billie's words fell short as the proverbial light bulb appeared above her head. "..oops."

Mrs. Miller sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hope it's as good as you say it is,because I'm docking you 10 points already. For god's sake Billie, use a computer like any other normal person."

Billie winced,but Mrs. Miller had a point. Billie bowed her golden brown,bunned head and apologized before sulking back to her seat.

She dropped her head on the table top with a loud 'thunk'.

She felt a soft touch on her back. "Hm?" Billie looked up at her friend Dan. He had a 'You really should have known better' look on his face that she knew all to well.

"Don't worry about it Billie,but if you needed help with your thesis you should have asked."

"You help me with everything Dan! You're my BFF forever but I gotta do some stuff on my own ya know?"she said flunking her head on her desk again. "Even if I screw it up.....100% of the time."

Dan squinted at the back of her bunned head,wondering how thick her skull was and why blows to the head never phased her. Dan shook his head,pushing the useless thought out. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his brown and blue flecked eyes and smiled. "You don't screw up 100% of the time."

"Yeah huh."she pouted.

"You try. That has to count for something."Dan said trying to encourage his friend. He thought of a good analogy. She understood those better. "An archer can shoot his bow all day but if he doesn't stop to aim he'll never hit his mark. You just have trouble aiming."

"That's what she said."Billie replied with wide grin into the table top.

Dan cupped his face in his hands and sighed. "That's not funny."

Billie smiled ear to ear,peering up at him. "Then why are you smiling?"

Dan looked back at her,he was smiling. "You're an idiot,you know that right?"

Billie chuckled. "Yeah..."she sighed,"..I know."

.................................................................................................

Daniel Hollis is her best friend.

They met on the first day of their freshman year. She was worried at first about having a boy as a best friend,but then again,she never had great luck with female friends. They all seemed to tire of her quickly. As soom as someone else happed by they'd leave.

A starter friend.

That's what her sister Nora had called her.

"You're easy. It's not hard to be friends with you,but that makes you boring."

She asked him once in the school parking lot if they were just friends or if he wanted to be her boyfriend.

He nearly dropped his ice cream with his bicycle. The last of the September heat that day made it hard for her to tell if he was blushing or if he was just hot.

"Well.. I don't know. You 'member the first day we met..?"he asked wiping the melted chocolate ice cream off his hands onto his jeans.

She smiled remembering when she first saw him. "Yeah you were having trouble getting the vending machine to work. Stole your dollar."

"Huh? You saw that?"he asked embarrassed.

Billie giggled.

"No I mean when we met."Dan leaned against his bike and gestured with his hand. "You were looking for the literature classroom. We were both in it so we walked together."

"Yeah that's right."she said absently. "It's was only a few weeks ago,really."she stated,giving her orange serbert pop a lick.

"The rest of the week I kept seeing you running around looking as lost and ...well..as..lonely as me."he was defiantly blushing then. "I might just be projecting that last part,really."

"No. You're not,but your ice cream is melting."she pointed at his hand.

"Ehhk." Dan tossed it like it was a dirty rag onto the ground and wiped his hands on his pants again.

"Aww!"Billie protested. "I would have eated it! Litter bug!"

"Let Al Gore come and get me." Dan held his bike handles with both hands and shrugged. "Because of him,just about everything is bio-degradable now anyway."

He looked at his pants leg. "I'm getting fat like dad."

"You aren't fat."Billie lied. He was a little on the chubby side but it suited him. She wasn't missing any meals herself anyway.

"Yeah I am,but what I'm saying is that I felt a kind of a,umm,kinship with you that day." Dan spun the pedals on his bike backwards once. "I just think that our kind should stick together is all."

Dan dropped his bike when Billie tackled him with a hug. "That works for me!"she shouted in that high pitched girly voice of hers that stung his ears.

* * *

The heat was coming back with the warm breaths of spring popping up on random afternoons as March approached.

Billie peeled off her white wool jacket while they waited for the walk signal on their way home. "Hey Dan.."

He kicked the pedals on his bike backwards once,it was an impatient habit of his. "Yeah?"

"They say that we'd be having the worst ice storms ever right now if it hadn't been for all the environmental changes President Gore had made in his Presidency,do you believe it?"she asked scratching her neck and large chest.

Dan tried not to notice but failed. They were big and she was touching them.

He looked away quickly.

"Uh.."he cleared his throat,"..well I don't know. Could be. But it wasn't just President Gore that was responsible. Veit industries has had a huge hand in our economy and enviroment with all the leading technology and..."he said trailing off into the details.

"You're such a nerd,Dan!" she laughed as the light changed.

Dan looked offended."Well excuse me for being interested in something other than bunnies,unicorns, and rainbows."he retorted with a sneer,following her across the intersection.

"I'm not that childish!"she snapped back at him ,successfully getting her bike's wheel over the curb.

"Yes you are,"he said evenly unknowing the dangerous postion he had stumbled into,"which makes me wonder why you'd want to talk about politics or even be thinking about them?"

Billie spun around with a gasp."I'm not shallow! You think I'm shallow don't you?"she yelled making a scene.

"What..I didn't mean-you're just innocent is all"Dan held his hands up defensively trying calm her down.

Billie wouldn't have it. "Innocent? That's the same as saying I'm childish or stupid!"

"You.."Dan looked confused,"You call yourself stupid all the time. I mean,I like you just the way you are but you honestly aren't the brightest crayon in the box,Billie." He chuckled lightly,nervously. "I don't understand why you're freaking out on me either. "

Billie just stared at him with her big blue eyes that filled with rage and tears. Billie made an angry grunt and jumped onto her bike and pedaled off.

"What..? Billie wait!"Dan followed in suit not really understanding what he did to piss her off.

She'd never been mad at him before.

"I'm on my period! Leave me alone!"she shouted back shamelessly.

Innocent bystanders,two men in front of a cafe,echoed Dan's thoughts.

"EW!" "Keep that information to yo' self little gurl!"they said as she rode past them.

Dan decided he'd just call her later that night to apologize.

God she was embarrassing sometimes.

.................................................................................................

In the high and low,in the infinite and minuscule,on the eternal circle he sat.

It was all so much more difficult than he had thought.

To destroy was easy,to mend possible,but to create life,intellegent life...now that was difficult.

Yes he had made his own universe filled with immigrants from other dying neighbors and with a few small beasts of his own design.

Creatures he knew Adrian would surely approve of,he'd think with a wry smile. Including Bubastis whom,having been disintegrated with him years before,had been a recent achievement of 'material recall' as he called it and she sat at his side now. Of course he had improved her,giving her a lovely white and silver coat instead of that god awful purple mutation she had before.

Recalling her had given him the information he had needed to proceed with creating his own little beasties. He loved every one of the creatures he had born like little master pieces. His living clockwork he'd leave a piece of himself in each one,a tiny spark,an everlasting battery.

His creatures would live forever,but they offered him little companionship. Only Bubastis seemed a decent companion. She was an intelligent creature..John wondered sometimes if Adrian had spliced someone else brain into her as he did with the abomination he sent to New York? He tried asking her once but all she did was stare at him. He even gave her the ability to talk to him if she wished,but nothing came of it.

He was lonely.

He missed Laurie.

He missed Jane.

He knew what he had to do,but had been putting it off since he knew the trouble it'd cause.

But the loneliness got the better of him after another staring match with Bubastis.

"Bubastis...why do you always give up? You could win if you tried. I know."he said in his calm monotone.

She responded by giving her neck a good scratch and then scampering off to go terrorize the little nearly flightless owl-things in the garden.

John exhaled looking after her as she pounced one playfully making it squeal.

John left his sitting sphere,and walked down some steps to join Bubastis in the sunny garden. He patted her on the head and went to the next gazebo to his lavish wide bed of pure white and sat on the edge. He thought a moment more then stood back up.

"I'll will return shortly."he said out loud then in a blue flash he was gone.

..........................................................................

The red light district.

All seven sins were practiced like commandments on these streets.

The traffic lights turned red as the world came to a stop.

The black SUV that surely held a soccer mom and three little children ready to go home and eat the dinner that their mother so lovingly purchased from some five minute pizza joint ideled as the glowing orbs decided the occupants fate.

The image bulged and slid before disappearing into a distant view of tall well lit buildings.

A shadow silently sauntered along the murky gray green hazy sky line a top the rickety Hostel that reflected it's occupants all to well.

Young,ruined,unkempt,abused and unloved.

Whores flocked to the SUV like flies on shit making crude gestures and slurs.

The SUV's window rolled down. Someone was asked for. The whores backed away and trotted off quickly as if repulsed.

The reflection tilted.

The light changed and the vehicle drove on.

The tall thin silhouette followed along roof tops until they ran out. The lithe cloaked figure dropped down from the second story ledge without hesitation landing heavily on a graffiti strewn wooden fence. The fence boards splintered and cracked under his weight affording him a moment to drop the last ten feet safely to the side walk.

Two blocks down the SUV turned down a one way alley.

Long legs made up the distance swiftly and smoothly,then melting back into shadow.

It the dark he watched as the driver stepped out.

An ordinary looking woman.

She trotted over to a rusty metal door and banged twice.

A large,balding man with too much body hair and too little clothing answered the door.

"You Delores..?"the baritone asked.

"Yeah,you got a smoke?"she responded shifting nervously.

He complied,producing a box of cigarettes from a less than desirable place on his person.

The woman accepted without hesitation lighting it with a lighter on her key ring.

"So you got em'?"he asked in a lower more serious tone.

The woman took a deep drag and exhaled shakily.

"In the back."she said gesturing to the SUV.

"Okay."he and two other younger men exited the door leaving it open for quick re-entry. From inside the sound of loud pop music issued. It was poor guise for the moans and screams beneath the surface of the bubblegum lyrics.

_It turned his stomach,he had an unusually bad feeling this time._

They walked around to the back to the SUV and the woman pressed a button on her key ring that unlocked the doors. She open the double doors with a good tug. Inside were three children,none possibly older than twelve.

"I gave them some heavy stuff,they won't wake up and if they do they won't remember anything."she said as the large man checked their eyes.

"Hey,I don't want any dead kids on my hands."he said warning.

The passenger's side window unrolled and a man's head peered out. "I'm doctor dammit! They're gonna be fine,now give us the goddamn money! We've got kids waiting at home!"

_The darkness went red around him. His blood burned in his eyes like hot embers. His arms twitched with need. His fingers went numb in his thick leather gloves._

The large man produced an envelope from behind him as the other two men took the children,still in their pajamas,out of the back.

The woman greedily yanked the envelope open and counted out the cash. "Whoa! Wait! This is only five grand!?" she shrieked.

"That's all I can give ya'." the large man said with a hand on his hip.

"The hell it is!" she screamed. "You charge two grand easy for one lay with them kids and I'm givin' them to you for the whole fucking night,you fat fucking pedophile!!"

"Fuck you skank! That's all your twisted ass is getting!"he yelled back in her face.

"Patrick,you lazy prick!"she yelled as she strode up to the passenger side door in a huff. "This fucker don't wanna pay us for the - !"

Patrick looked at her from his seated position,his eyes unseeing,his jaw slacked as blood lazily bubbled from the cleaved knitch,that was once his throat,down his breast like a waterfall.

Delores stumbled back in a silent scream pointing at what was once her husband. She looked back to the large man needing to scream at him for the betrayal.

He lay on the ground holding his half gashed throat,his stretch pants pulled down to his knees by a thin black,helmeted figure kneeling over him. The figures thin arm jerked back shortly and smoothly causing the large man to manage a wide eyed half shriek that was silenced with a blade firmly through his fat throat.

Delores gasped and found herself only able to concede to whimpers as the happy music from inside the questionable establishment mocked her. She turned to run inside but stumbled over. She looked back to see one of the men from before face down in a puddle of blood and his fellow not a foot away,throat hacked,and she noticed something else. Their genitals had been hacked out as well.

She scrabbled to get away,to go inside,anywhere but here. Her terror pounded in her ears as her own hysterical breathing deafened her.

A swift kick to the gut.

She puked,her last meal spewing from her evil lips.

Her head jerked back as she yelped and sobbed wildly.

He had her.

He lifted her up by that frizzy blond hair and turned her to face him.

His 'face' was smooth as glass and blacker than night. She could only see her own horrified reflection as he lifted a finger to his face.

The rest of the world drew silent as all she heard in that moment was,"Shhhhh...".

She went silent.

He jerked her whole body around like a ragdoll,setting her on her knees.

She saw the three children leaned up against the wall,sleeping,slumped against one another peacful and unaware.

Then they were gone.

A pair of surprised eyes met hers,wild and crying. She was looking at her eyes reflected in a mirroresque steel blade that protruded from his jacket sleeve. She began to hyperventilate as her head was jerked straight back and her throat exposed.

The blade sang,slicing the delicate,supple flesh like a razor across silk. The diseased blood welled to the surface caressing the edge of the sparkling metal,embracing it,unwilling to release it's liberator.

A quick jerk up wards.

The blood surged,leaping straight up,as if desperately trying to reunite itself with the cold steel.

The blood gushed from the wretch showering him like a summer sprinkler.

Each pounding heartbeat caused a new more powerful jet of ruby spray to fill the air.

A baptism of the night.

Covered in the blood of the wicked he feels his purpose rise,his crusade affirmed by some higher power.

This house was wicked and would be judged.

Before entering he retracted the blades on his forearms and dipped his hand in the bad woman's blood.

He came to the doorway and with his long arms smeared his signature upon it.

Blood over the doorway,it meant the angel of death had come by that night.

..................................................................

D:

OMG Reveiw! PWEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Billie sighed. She pulled her knee guards up and rubbed her thumb over a fresh scab on her knee. She fell off her bike earlier after her hissy fit with Dan.

She had over reacted and made a fool of herself.

She needed to call him to apologize,but it'd have to wait until after soccer practice.

"Billie! Let's GO!!"her mother shouted up the stairs clapping her hands to articulate the words.

Billie slipped on her kleets,grabbed her red pullover, and hopped down the carpeted stairs. "Coming Mom!"

..........................................................

Dan worked over his homework on his Mac trying to think of something else besides looking up porn.

He sighed and rubbed his shoulders and wondered what Billie was doing now? Did she remember to do her homework? Usually she called him at around six every night,but not tonite.

He groaned,then got up and shut his door.

It was only him and his dad living in the three story house now. His mom passed away before he could really remember what she was like,and his older sister was away at college.

His sister was a bitch.

Dan pushed the sour memories of her out of his mind and sat back down. He slipped on his headphones and rolled his chair a little closer to the desk.

He felt a familiar little leap of embarrassment when he entered the smutty web address he knew too well and brought up the site.

Dan blushed and the irrational thought that perhaps his father would walk in on him popped in his head. The though was quickly smoothed away.

His father had been a distracted parent to him at best.

His dad spent the majority of his life away on work assigments and only came back every other weekend. His sister told him that his mom went with him sometimes and left them with their Godmother .

Jane took up with _her_ quickly.

They were both bitches,so it was only natural.

Then his mom died.

A car accident. His dad nearly died too but they said he had been driving and his airbag deployed,but his mom's didn't.

He was four when she died.

After that they lived with their Godmother for a while,until his father healed. He didn't remember much from then except that despite his best efforts not to have anything in common with those two evil witches he was stuck with,he came to take an interest in old costumed heroes.

He really liked the Mothman. Maybe it was the wings? Or that he was the one the cackling crows spoke of least.

Anytime,which was more frequent than he cared for it to be,that they visited their Godmother,he'd go through her collection of articles on the heroes and villains to keep him company.

When he was seven died and his father had to retire from his job.

He remembered him being around a lot during that time. They had a few moments together that made him feel more friendly towards his dad,but that seemed to only be when his sister wasn't around.

Things were always tense between those two. They fought a lot. It was like that for two years then one day,when he came home from school,his dad told him he had taken a new job,and that his sister was going to a private high school out of state.

He basically lived with his babysitter after that for the next five years.

To say he felt disconnected was an understatement. Hell,at times the only way he could remember what his parents looked like was because of the photo that his babysitter Geraldine,whom he considered more family than anyone else,kept with her at all times for him too look at and tell them good morning and goodnight everyday until they returned.

Geraldine went to college almost two years ago.

It was just him and Dad since then. They kept to their parts of the cold but quite house. Him in his room doing whatever the fuck,and his dad tucked away in the basement doing whatever the fuck.

Damn it. His body went limp in exhaustion. He couldn't keep hard despite the heavily breasted blond pleasing herself on his screen,and moaning in his headphones.

He shut the page,suddenly finding the woman repulsive and zipped up his pants.

He wondered if his dad was even home?

Dan covered his tracks on his Mac and went to go wash his hands in the bathroom across the hall.

He was surprised to see his dad walking down the hall.

_Oh god._

His dad gave a quick nervous glance back at him from the top of the stairs and gave a weak wave.

_Oh god no._

"I was..umm,going to ask you if you wanted some Chinese take out but....then I remembered you don't like chinese,so.." Sam Hollis fumbled his words.

"Jane hates Chinese." Dan said on autopilot.

"Oh."his dad said quietly.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm not really hungry."Dan lied.

"Oh..alright. Thanks son."his dad said and quickly descended the stairs.

Dan shuddered and went to the bathroom quickly to take a shower.

.......................................................................

A white eternal night was suddenly engrossed in a blinding flash of glinting blue. Bright at first then going into a sweet lulling azure haze. The falling snowflakes sparkling like tiny stars,creating the illusion of the universe.

His naked body felt no cold but only the breeze breathing softly against him.

Jon held out his hand,stopping a single snowflake just above his palm.

Caught within his ethereal glow the snowflake lazily tottered about as it's friends moved on,past Jon,by the power that had separated them.

Unique in every way.

There would never be another snowflake like this one.

It was only fitting that he use this one.

It reminded Jon of Rorschach.

In a flash the empty wasteland of snow was plunged back into empty whispers of wind.

Brilliant blue.

Jon walked on the soft grass underfoot.

He checked the fragile snowflake in his up turned hand finding still flawless. He smiled and stopped at a nondiscriminatory spot. He looked down and took his foot and swirled it in a soft stop of grass feeling the foreign,but oh so familiar texture between his toes.

The nostalgia was intoxicating. The smell of the earth,his birthplace,was bittersweet in every sense of the word. He let down his guard. Breathing in and surrendering himself the the engrossing atmosphere. The warm late spring sun seeped through the branches in Central Park warming his currently defenseless body.

To let go,felt so..good.

Too feel anything, it was better than sex.

Or at least any sex he cared to remember.

Learning to FEEL again had been difficult,but he managed it by self inflicting ignorance. Forgetting things he knew,turning a deaf ear and blind eye to the future and past, and focusing on the present. In this aspect he truly came to appreciate the term 'present',as it truly was a gift.

Jon raised his free hand and made the soil before him turn. The ground rolled and poured over itself,folding and mixing. Jon focused intently,breaking his own unspoken rule,regressing back to the first time he had to reassemble a human body.

Ever intricate part.

It helped but,this was different creature all together.

Made of earth,blood involved...

Jon reappeared there. To his surprise he found himself standing in grass yet again. Jon looked around.

"He rebuilt it."he thought aloud.

The massive,beautiful green house,filled with life,twittered with birds and breathed sweetly of tropical flowers.

Jon didn't waste anymore time.

Cupping the snowflake to his belly,he walked the expanded grounds searching for the buried secret under paradise.

He closed his eyes.

He walked blindly for an hour before coming to smooth stop.

Something like electricity shot up through his feet. Muscle memory made his arm jump up in an all too familiar position.

He opened his eyes with a sharp inhale through his nose.

He gracefully knelt down in the warm,moist grass. He pressed his hand into the soil passing straight through and going past it down further. He reached and blindly grabbed in the darkness. half of Jon's body lay above the ground. He was close.

Cold. He would have to go much further.

His whole body plunged into the dark depths. The warmed earth,deeply separated by concrete,then deeper,ice.

Jon pushed through solid,like a hall filled with balloons until he found it. More perceiving it than seeing,there it was the last imprint of Rorschach.

Bringing back such a person. Someone sure to hate you,not a loving creation to say the least.

Not really his creation. Only a fabrication of the original. But like any artist copying was the best way to learn.

In this dark,cold place of death was an obscure blood splatter that hung in front of him like a strange tapestry.

Jon reached out his free hand taking a scoop of the blood tainted ice in hand,snatching it from it's eternal purgatory. Literally frozen in time.

This was enough,and there was more left if he failed.

With an unseen flash,he reappeared in the sunshine of Central park and continued.

He stood looking at the rolling mass of earth. He chose central park for a reason other than reminiscent perposes. It was full of all the essential conponants of human life. Mostly donated by her visitors.

Jon tossed the chunk of melting,bloodied ice into the pool of life.

...................................

On the third day,in the cool of the morning Jon dropped the last of what was once Rorschach into the pool.

Final chance.

He began then stopped. He took the snowflake he had reserved for when his experiment breathed it's first breath and cupped it in his hands. When he uncupped them the snowflake no longer held the same blue glow,but after a minute in the warming sunshine without melting Jon consented to place his signature on his unfinished work.

Jon's hand dipped into the pool and returned to him covered in the odd mud. He shook it off and continued.

So many tries,all the blood in the arctic was gone now,and he wondered if this would be the last time,and how he would do this with out the blood?

He was given over into discouragement and doubt, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Jon gave a little prayer up.

God,he couldn't stand being lonely anymore. He needed to know how to create this kind of life for his own survival.

In a moment of strange clarity he dropped onto his knees like in prayer,but moved on and reached into the miry clay. He used his own hands to mold him. He recalled all he could of the human named Walter Joseph Kovacs,tracing back the memory imprinted in the tachyons that had activated in every fiber of his being in one moment,making a precise photo of everything he was then ripped it apart.

In the end Jon,covered in this red brown soup,dragged a body out.

Jon was panting,smiling. He whipped the mire away from Walter's face revealing the pallid freckled skin beneath.

The last part was obvious.

He pressed his lips to the lifeless body. The feeling was bizarre,causing Jon to pull back in apprehension momentarily.

He closed his eyes,drawing Walter's upper body closer in his arms,and cupped his freckled cheek in his palm holding his head steady.

Jon pressed his lips to Walter's mouth again and gently massaged his jaw open with his thumb.

After feeling more familiar with the situation Jon proceeded.

Jon took a breath in through his nose then exhaled into Rorschach.

His motionless chest rose. He gently pressed down on his chest,braking lip contact,allowing the failed breath escape,then he repeated his actions.

He continued his labors for more than an hour before he gave up.

Jon held the now cold body in his arms. He sighed. There was no reason to return his last attempt to the earth like the others.

This one he would bury in his garden.

Jon lifted the body and disappeared.

He reappeared in his garden at sunset.

The sky was darkening with a pale green light. The moons were shining high in the sky.

His home was beautiful.

Bubastis growled behind him. Jon looked back over his shoulder.

Walter jerked in Jon's arms and began breathing on his own.

He coughed and gasped,and Jon walked him to a fountain. Jon laid down with him in the crystal waters that foamed around Walter's nude body,washing away the mire.

His breathing calmed as his cold body warmed in the waters.

Jon smiled at his struggling creation.

He lived,he breathed..but intelligence? Did he truly succeed?

Jon tilted Walter's head back into the water. "Hold your breath."he said as both a warning and a test.

Walter complied.

Jon felt his heart jump and slipped Walter's head beneath the water,washing away the last of the after birth.

When Jon retrieved him he was clean and new,all the old washed away into the red fountain.

Walter gasped for air and weakly propped himself up against the warm body beside him.

He opened his eyes blearily to a welcoming twilight.

The travel from Earth to Urantia seemed to have jump started the the fragment of himself he left in Rorschach.

"W-w-wh-where...?" Walter shuddered.

"Home."Jon replied.

...............................

Review! :3


End file.
